Locked in Mystery
Locked in Mystery is the first novel of The Gems: A Magical Adventure. It is published by Magic Mirrors under the working title "Locked". The novel maybe categorized under mystery. It takes place probably after season 2's finale. Overview The Gems go to Ember Island, expecting for some fun. But their fun turned out to be a disaster when yet there's another mission. Critical Response Recap |-|Chapter 1= Diamond and Emerald were walking together, wandering around Fairiex College, trying to figure out what to do. Then, Emerald nudged Diamond. "Hey, are we still going to walk around here like idiots?" She asked in an aggresive tone. Diamond stared at Emerald for a moment. "It was your idea," She answered. "But we can always meet with the other The Gems and go to Earth," "Good idea! I'm such a genius!" Emerald exclaimed happily and ran away in joy. Diamond chuckled and walked away. Liana was using her mobile phone, browsing the Internet before Emerald arrived and hugged her. "Liana! Guess what plan I got for us to do today?" Emerald exclaimed. "What?" Liana asked as she let go of the hug. "Going to Earth and having fun! I'm a genius!" Emerald smiled. Diamond walked in. "That was my idea," Diamond said. Daphne, Cinnamon and Sugar walked in. "Or we could head to Ember Island?" Daphne asked. "Alrighty, but we need permission from Headmistress Ara first!" Sugar said. The Gems head over to Headmistress Ara's office. The headmistress heard their footsteps as they walk there. Cinnamon knocked the door. "Come in," Headmistress Ara said. The Gems walked in, Emerald smiling broadly. "So?" The headmistress asked. "We want to go to Ember Island!" Emerald exclaimed. "That was all my idea!" "No need to credit yourself, Emi." Cinnamon said as she touched Emerald's shoulder gently. Emerald pushed Cinnamon's hand away, waiting excitingly for Headmistress Ara's decision. Headmistress Ara was perplexed of hearing Ember Island. "As far as I know, Ember Island had never existed, as of what lists in the Great Book of Fairies," Their headmistress explained. "Wait, what?" Diamond asked. "Blah, blah, Great Book of Fairies! Who ever cared about that?" Sugar said. "Right," Liana said. She took out the phone from her pocket and swiftly swipe the screen. "Nothing lists Ember Island," "I swear it's somewhere around Earth!" Sugar shouted. "Patience, Sugar." Daphne and Cinnamon adviced their friend. "Wait," Diamond paused. "It's somewhere between Japan and New York city," "See?" Sugar grinned. "Then let's go!" The Gems exclaimed together. "Becareful, girls." Headmistress Ara said. "Why?" Cinnamon asked. "I'm pretty sure Diamond might be aware of Bermuda Triangle before," Headmistress Ara said as she looked at Diamond in dismay. Diamond nodded. "It's locked in Ember Island," The headmistress told. "What?!" Diamond shouted, shocked. "Why? What's wrong with the Bermuda Triangle?" Sugar and Emerald asked. "As soon as we arrive there we have to be careful. Bermuda Triangle is one of the most dreadful thing ever." Diamond answered. ---- "So are we there yet?" Emerald asked. "No!" Sugar shouted. Cinnamon steered the wheel rapidly. "This ship needs to be faster!" She yelled. "Don't need to mock me!" Diamond said. She looked at the birds flying, forming to a heart shape. Dean, Diamond thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "Have we arrived?" Emerald asked. "For Pete's sake," Sugar said. "No!" Sugar added. Emerald groaned. "Hey, I wonder. How come we didn't invite the Specialists?" Emerald asked. "Those dweebs?" Diamond asked. How come I care about Dean whilst I hate him? Diamond thought. "Heads up!" Cinnamon said. "We're here!" |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 3= |-|Chapter 4= |-|Chapter 5= |-|Chapter 6= |-|Chapter 7= |-|Chapter 8= |-|Chapter 9= |-|Chapter 10= |-|Chapter 11= |-|Chapter 12= |-|Chapter 13= |-|Chapter 14= |-|Chapter 15= |-|Chapter 16= |-|Chapter 17= |-|Chapter 18= |-|Chapter 19= |-|Chapter 20= Category:Books Category:Novels